hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2018 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Sassmaster15
The 2018 Atlantic Hurricane Season was a slightly above-average season containing 22 total depressions, 21 named storms, 15 hurricanes, of which six became major hurricanes. This season is a collaborative season written by Sassmaster15 and HurricaneHistory. Only these two can edit. Anybody else must ask permission from Sassmaster. Season Summary Since 2016, the Atlantic Ocean had been showing signs of re-intensifying. 2016 was the year of a La Nina, resulting in a hyper-active season containing many record-breaking storms, including 10 major hurricanes and five Category 5 storms. 2017 was more relaxed, with only 3 major hurricanes, none of which were Category 5. 2018, a Modoki El Nino - type year, showcases the intense nature of hurricanes, especially the major storms, but was not as record-breaking as the 2016 season. Pre-Season Forecasts The NHC forecasted a below-average season for the Atlantic following the development of an El Nino event in early 2017. At the end of 2017, the El Nino weakened almost entirely, but did not dissipate. In late January 2018, the El Nino strengthened into a strong - Modoki El Nino, which typically results in a slow start to a season, but typically allows for strong hurricane development mid-way through the season. Because of this, the 2018 season looked very much like the 2004 season, the year of the last Modoki El Nino. The season officially started June 1, following the development of a pre-season Tropical Storm named Alicia. The storm officially started on May 28, but died a few days after the official start of the season on June 4. Because of this development, the NHC revised their predictions from 17 depressions, 15 named storms, and 9 hurricanes including 4 major hurricanes to 25 depressions, 20 named storms, and 14 hurricanes including 6 major hurricanes. In reality, the actual activity recorded was 22 total depressions, 21 named storms, and 15 hurricanes including 6 major hurricanes. Storms Tropical Storm Alicia On May 28, a low-pressure system moving northwest out of Puerto Rico became a subtropical depression 25 miles north of San Juan. On May 29, the system became fully tropical and strengthened, quite unusually, into Tropical Storm Alicia as a pre-season storm. On June 1, the official start of the 2018 Atlantic season, Alicia continued on a slow track northeast at 45 MPH, passing to the north of Las Terrenas, Dominican Republic, producing indirect effects on the city. On June 2, Alicia weakened back into a depression and dissipated 30 miles away from Turks and Caicos on June 4. The storm resulted in minimal damage and no fatalities. Hurricane Blake Just 30 miles east of Turks and Caicos, a new non-tropical low started to develop on June 6. On June 7, the low took on subtropical characteristics and became Subtropical Depression Two. At 11 P.M. EST, the depression became fully tropical and continued rapid intensification while moving northwest at 30 MPH. Early June 8, the NHC issued a Tropical Storm Watch for Bermuda as the now-tropical depression became Tropical Storm Blake. Because of its explosive intensification over a relatively short period of time, the NHC gave Blake a high chance of development. On June 10, Blake strengthened into a Category 1 Hurricane with 85 MPH winds. Instead of continuing Northeast towards Bermuda, Blake took a hard West turn and made landfall in Daytona Beach, FL on June 11 as a rapidly weakening Category 1 hurricane, causing the NHC to issue an emergency mandatory evacuation for all residents of Eastern Florida. The storm caused torrential rainfall on the day of its landfall; some areas calculating over 1.5" of rain fell during the storm, resulting in flash flooding and dangerous driving conditions. The next day, the storm moved out of Florida and became extratropical over Sugar Hill, GA. The remnants of Blake were still equivalent to that of a Category 1 storm, producing 75 MPH winds that caused widespread power outages and heavy tree damage. In total, Blake resulted in a total of $157 million in damages and caused 8 fatalities in the U.S. Storm Names The following list down below consists of all names considered for the 2018 Atlantic Hurricane Season. All 21 names A-T were used. Post-Season Storms There is a reason why several storms that formed during 2018 are found under this heading. Category 4 Hurricane #1 Category 5 Hurricane #1 Category 5 Hurricane #2 Category 5 Hurricane #3 Tropical Storm #1 Category:Hypothetical Hurricane Seasons Category:Future Hurricane Seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane season Category:2018 Season Category:Slightly Above Average Category:Future Hurricane Season Category:Future Tropical Cyclone Season Category:Future Storms Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Hypothetical hurricanes